


The Flames Build Higher

by Anonymous



Series: Omega Cor [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Regis, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Consent, F/M, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Cor Leonis, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Self-Lubrication, mentions of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Years later, Cor finds out that he has to have another heat.He was just going to spend it with a friend - platonically.At least they've stopped dancing around each other now?





	1. You Explained the Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> I like this verse, honestly.

“I'm sorry sir, but regulations of suppressants state that you must have a heat every eight years.”

It took a moment for the words to register. Cor frowned heavily at her. “I _must?”_

“You must have one within the next two months. An injection would start it within two days after being injected, but unless you are signed off by a doctor that you’ve had a heat no pharmacy will refill your prescription.”

Cor glared. She just smiled at him blandly. “Would you like the injection now?”

Cor quickly shook his head and stood. He walked over to the door. This was stupid. It all was. He just wanted this _one_ thing.

“Remember, two months!” She called after him.

Cor left.

* * *

 

“What is the matter, my dear?” Regis asked him. Cor avoided his eyes and settled at looking around Regis’ sitting room.

“Nothing.” Cor unconvincingly said. He fidgeted on his seat. He'd been uncomfortable since he’d found out - what he now knew. He didn't ever want to have another heat. What he wanted didn't seem to matter.

“I know that is a lie,” Regis’ smile was warm in the face of Cor, like it always was, “we’re alone - there's no Guards to judge you, and you know I will not. Please, Cor, tell me what's wrong.”

Cor caught Regis’ gaze for a second before averting his eyes. He rubbed his forehead. “The doctors say I must - I need to have a heat.”

“Oh dear,” Regis immediately spotted the problem. Well, he would. He was there when it went down the first time. “Do you have anyone you wish to spend it with? Even if no mating, in anyway, is involved?”

Cor slowly shook his head. He hadn't cared for dating, not really, and he didn't want to spend his heat with anyone he didn't trust fully. Even, like Regis had said, if no sex happened.

Regis hummed. “What if… you spent it with me?”

Cor’s first reaction was a no. Regis was the _King._ He couldn't just take time off for him! But - he trusted Regis above anyone else. “You haven't got the time,” Cor finally answered.

“I will _make_ time,” Regis argued back. “I do not wish to just leave you alone to suffer.”

“What about Princess Aulea? Your wife? Would she mind you being around me in heat?”

Regis shook his head. “I will ask her, but she's helped out her friends before. She will not mind.”

Cor nodded. He glanced at Regis again and frowned at him. “Alright,” he tentatively agreed.

* * *

 

He took five days off. There was no way he was going to work the day after his heat finished, and it had to have finished by four days - so, five days. The injection was… uncomfortable. It didn’t hurt, he’d had worse, but the implications of it were what they were.

The doctor gave him contraception before he left. He’d stuffed it into the armiger, ignoring the doctor’s look of amusement as he did so. He was also given other things like slick pads and booklets.

Honestly, he needed the booklets - he didn’t know what a heat was meant to be like - the two he had had were-

Well.

A presenting heat, and a heat that he’d managed to stop early because of stress.

(To say the least.)

He shut and locked his front door, staring into the living room. He rubbed his forehead. It was easy to imagine the heat building from inside - it was a sensation that stuck around for the rest of your life. He was only imagining it right now, but by the end of the week he would have suffered it.

Food - he was going to make food.

The bad thing about learning how to cook, and doing it well, was that eventually it became so easy to do you could think while doing it. And Cor didn’t really want to think.

It wasn’t that he hated being omega. No, it was just what he was. He was an omega, he was male, he was a crownsguard - it just _who_ he was. But he hated his heats - he refused to have them. Every time he had one he wasn’t his choice.

He presented in the middle of guard duty and had to be sent home.

His last heat - well, the less said about it the better. (He’d spent at least an hour crying into Regis’ shoulder. Wesk had made him his favourite food. Cid had gently teased him like it was a normal day.

Clarus did the best thing he could have done - not come near him.)

His phone rang after he put the food into the oven. He checked it, and saw Regis’ name.

“Hello?”

“Cor, are you alright?”

Cor frowned, “yes.”

“I just needed to check. Do you need anything? Blankets? Food?”

“No.” Cor tilted his head, “why are you checking on me?”

“I am the head of your pack.” Regis answered him.

It felt - Cor knew that Regis cared about him, and that he knew how bad his last heat had been on him. He would never admit it, but it made him feel warm inside. “I’m fine. You are going to check on me later, as well, aren’t you?”

Regis huffed into the phone. “You haven’t changed in all the years I’ve known you. Of course I am.”

“I need to keep you on your toes.”

* * *

 

Like the last time, his heat started in the middle of the night. He woke up flushed and dripping with slick. His whole bedroom smelt of it, and he turned on the A/C to air it out. His bedsheets and pjs went into the wash and he went into the shower, trying to scrub the smell away.

He put fresh pjs on, a slick pad in his underwear to stop the slick from staining them. Cor grabbed his largest blanket from the cupboard - he was an omega, it was his _right_ to hoard many blankets - and curled up on the sofa.

He was in the smallest ball he could make of himself and he distantly wondered what would the other crownsguard think of him. He was scared - _scared -_ of a simple heat.

Finally, he texted Regis one word. _Started._

* * *

 

Cor stuck his head out of the cocoon of blankets when he heard the knock on the door. He eyed it, before slowly getting up. He kept hold of the blankets, wrapping it around himself as he shuffled to the door. He looked through the peephole, and saw Regis like he had expected.

It still took a moment for him to open the door.

“Cor,” Regis gave him a soft smile. He didn’t come in, not even as Cor stepped back.

He looked at Regis. “Come in.”

Regis was full of manners - each and everyone of them trained into him. He wouldn't enter an omega’s rooms without express permission. It was just a little thing, but Cor welcomed it.

Cor watched as the King unlaced his boots, shuffled them off, and entered his apartment. Cor locked the door again but - he already felt better. Regis was powerful in battle, and if Cor couldn’t defend himself Regis would do it for him.

Honestly, how sad was he?

Regis seemed to notice what he was thinking as he gently gripped Cor’s arm and led him to the sofa. Regis settled on it, Cor next to him, and Cor allowed himself to rest again the King. Regis held the back of Cor’s neck and he eventually relaxed.

After sometime, Regis talked to him. “Have you eaten?”

Cor slowly shook his head. He did had breakfast, but it was lunchtime now - so he doubted it counted. His eyes were lidded and he was tired. If Regis hadn’t talked, he could have fallen asleep where he sat. Regis chuckled.

“Sleep, I’ll make food for you later.” His King stroked his cheek.

Cor sighed, and let his eyes shut. He listened to Regis’ heartbeat until he drifted off.

Astrals, he didn't know why Regis allowed him to do this but he welcomed every second of his friend, his packmate, paying attention to him.

* * *

 

He woke up to someone’s hand on his shoulder. He heard the squeak he had made, and he also heard Regis’ laugh. Cor blinked opened his eyes and squinted at him.

“You’ve slept for a while, my dear. I know you’re probably not hungry, but you need to eat.” Regis was holding a steaming bowl of tomato soup, and Cor knew Regis was wrong as he was fucking starving.

Cor dragged himself up and Regis settled the bowl on the coffee table. He sat down next to Cor with his own food. They ate quickly, Cor’s hunger not letting him slow down and Regis seemingly trying to keep up.

Cor didn’t let Regis take the bowls back into the kitchen as he immediately leaned back onto Regis. He screwed up his face as the change in position caused him to really feel the pad and he knew that he had to change it soon before slick leaked into his underwear again. Cor sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Regis asked him, brushing his hair back.

Cor pulled back, looking at him. Regis smiled softly at him and Cor moved until he was settled almost completely on top of Regis. Regis just kept on petting his hair and Cor buried his face into his shoulder. Regis pressed a kiss to the side of Cor’s head and Cor smiled at him.

Both of them were relaxed in the pile they were in, but as Cor shifted he smelt the beginnings of arousal from Regis. He raised his eyebrows at him.

“I'm sorry,” Regis said, sheepish.

Cor wondered if Regis knew how rare he really was. Cor had smelt more lust from people watching him spar. He was on top of the other man, in heat and flushed with it. Cor wouldn't think anything of it if Regis had stank of arousal the whole time - he trusted him beyond anything.

(If Regis purred at him and asked him for sex right then Cor would - Smile and spread his legs. He would allow Regis anything he wanted.

Some people would do a lot to get him into bed with them, but for Regis, Cor would give.

And Regis would never take, or snatch, or hurt. Regis would ask and Cor would say yes because he _wanted it_.)

His stomach tingled in excitement, and he settled further onto Regis. Regis gently rubbed his back. Cor knew his face was flushed. He knew what he wanted to do - but it took several moments for him to sit up and do it. Cor looked down at Regis, who smiled up at him.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

Cor nodded. He moved, swinging his leg over until he had moved onto Regis’ lap. The smell of arousal increased, but this time he didn't know if it was his or Regis’.

Slowly, slowly, Cor allowed himself to grind ever so gently and he watched as Regis’ eyelashes fluttered.

“You don't have to do this,” Regis checked on him like he always had done. Cor knew that he didn't have to - but he wanted to. He wanted Regis’ hands on him.

“I want to.”

Regis gasped when Cor grinded a little harder, and Cor was so close he could see his eyes dilate. Regis took his time to sit up a little, Cor still in his lap, and he rested his hands on Cor’s hips. There was something warm there, when Regis looked at him and he wasn't surprised when Regis leaned in for a kiss.

Cor wasn't that practised with kisses but he tried anyway, and he felt his heart skip a beat at Regis’ soft smile.

Cor tugged at Regis’ shirt buttons, popping them open. He remembered about the times when they were younger - Regis’ shirt open like it was now, relaxed and happy. Cor pulled the shirt over Regis’ head, exposing his chest. He studied it, seeing a little faded line when a bullet had grazed him and a small slash caused by a quick monster. They had always had enough potions - mostly, anyway - so all the times Regis was hurt the scars didn't usually remain.

Cor felt Regis tug at the hem of his shirt.

“Is this alright?” Regis said.

Cor nodded, allowing Regis to tug his pj shirt off, until they were both bare chested.

He knew that he had more scars than Regis. Most of them caused by the blademaster, but some caused by other things. Regis traced the big scar on his chest before pulling him closer until they were touching. They kissed again, and Cor felt Regis’ arms wrap around him in a hug. It was enough to make Cor shiver, Regis’ cool skin on his, but he knew that it was only the heat making him feel this way. Cor must have been feeling like he was burning up, to Regis.

Their kiss broke, and Cor took that moment to push a few fingers down the side of Regis’ trousers. He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Regis breathed, giving him instant permission.

But - they were in an awkward position, and Cor wiggled trying to be let go, so that he could help get Regis’ clothes off. Regis’ arms loosened, and Cor took that time to get off the sofa. Regis gave him a worried look.

Cor just took that time to kneel, and he reached, opening Regis’ trousers. Regis had put a gentle hand on Cor’s neck, and lifted his hips to help Cor to tug his trousers off. Regis was wearing soft grey boxers he looked lovely in, and Cor felt himself blush. Now, Regis was dressed in only boxers and socks, and Cor frowned hard at the socks before pulling them off. Regis chuckled at him, petting his cheek gently.

Cor took that time to stand, holding out a hand to let Regis up. He took it, using it to clutch at Cor gently, and Cor felt himself melt into him.

When Cor felt Regis’ fingers at the edge of his pj bottoms, he moved his hands until he pushed the band of them into Regis’ hold. Regis glanced at him, and Cor smiled. He used the back of his hand to push Regis’ hands down a little, and Regis took it for the permission it was.

It was Regis’ turn to drop to his knees, pulling Cor’s pjs down, and Cor stepped out of them on to the floor. He saw Regis’ glance - and appreciative look - at him, and he knew that his own face must have been flushed. The whole apartment must stink of arousal and slick, but now Cor just didn't care. Regis got up off his knees and gently touched Cor’s cheek.

Cor caught Regis’ hand and led him to the bedroom. The hand was warm in his grip, and he squeezed it.

Regis lay down on the bed, inside the nest of blankets, and Cor knelt of top of him. He felt Regis’ dick press against him, and he smirked. He pressed down a little, and watched as Regis’ looked at him with wide eyes.

“Cor,” he breathed, “my dear,” he reached for Cor’s boxers and Cor made sure to lift his hips up.

Because of the angle they were at Regis seemed to have trouble getting them off. Regis sighed, before Cor grabbed them and pulled them down the rest of the way, throwing them into the corner of the room. He watched Regis look at him, and swallowed when Regis touched his stomach. He shuddered.

“Oh,” Regis said with wonder and Cor - Cor was dripping slick onto Regis’ dick. “You are marvelous.”

Cor leaned over to kiss him again, and he pressed more to Regis’ jaw and neck. He felt Regis moving underneath him, but didn’t know what the other man was trying to do until he felt Regis’ bare dick press against him.

Regis sat up, Cor still in his lap, and he held the small of his back gently. Cor wrapped his arms around him, content to do anything, as long as it was like this. Regis kissed his bonding glands, causing him to shudder.

Regis grinded his hips against Cor’s, and now Cor could feel the slick _really_ dripping out of him. Regis’ fingers moved lower and Cor felt them tease his entrance carefully. Loose with heat and slick and need, Cor easily took two, and he spread his legs wider.

“Is this alright?” Regis stupidly asked him.

“Yes.” He groaned. “What are you waiting around for?”

Regis chuckled. Cor felt his hands pull at his ass cheeks, and he felt the first press of the dick trying to get inside of his hole.

“Need to check, my dear,” Regis said.

Cor pushed his weight downwards, and watched as Regis’ mouth fell open. He gasped out loud at the feeling of the dick entering him. He didn’t stop, and kept on going until it was inside him completely, and he was full.

 _Oh._ This is why people liked sex so much.

They rocked together slowly at first, and he pressed his body against Regis’, feeling skin slide together. They were both sweaty and warm, and Cor was dripping slick everywhere. He hadn’t been so aroused in his life. Regis’ nails dug into his back, but Cor’s own were digging into Regis’ thighs.

Quickly, the rocking went harder, faster. They’d known they’d been dancing around this for years, and now Cor was getting something he hadn’t known he even wanted.

Regis fell back against the bed, dragging Cor with him and things changed. Now there was less rocking and more thrusting. Cor held tight, arms wrapping around him as Regis was relentless, but the heat inside of him was boiling over and it was all that he wanted.

Then Regis’ hand was on his dick and Cor buckled into him and buried his head into his neck. He knew he was leaving red lines in Regis’ back but Regis’ nails were digging deep into the flesh of his ass.

A couple more hard thrusts and he was done, trembling and whining as he came. Regis gasped as the pressure and pleasure increased. He wasn't that far behind Cor, forehead now resting on Cor’s shoulder, and he held him tight.

Cor felt it when the base of Regis’ dick expanded, but he was limp and happy and only let out a soft purr.

“Can I-” Regis was gasping, cheeks flushed, “Can I knot you?”

“Yes,” Cor breathed, and he wanted it, he truly did.

Regis grinded against him, quickly and roughly. His knot expanded until Cor could really feel it, and he clenched down just to make Regis moan. In revenge, Regis pulled out a little, just to make Cor really feel the stretch before shoving the dick deep inside.

Regis grunted, clutching Cor to him tighter. Cor’s mouth was open, gasping in the air he dearly needed. He could feel Regis’ body on his, in his, and he felt warm. Cor bit his lip, letting out soft noises.

He felt Regis shudder, his hands gentling where he held Cor. He came inside him, legs trembling and breathing harsh, and Cor relaxed further. Regis pet Cor’s hair and back, hands softly running over skin.

“Are you alright?” Regis asked him.

Cor hummed and stretched his body out as much as he was able. Regis huffed a laugh.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Cor’s shut his eyes, and he could hear the sound of Regis’ heartbeat.

“If you want to, go to sleep Cor. It will likely be uncomfortable, though.” He felt Regis move, trying to make sure the knot didn’t tug Cor. Cor didn’t bother to mention that in his heat, he didn’t care. It stopped the feeling of being empty.

“Don’t need your permission,” Cor mumbled and Regis chuckled at him.


	2. One Thing's for Certain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no I have no idea what happened here. This is the end of the getting together fic, but I've got loads of ideas for little fics set in the universe. If you have any ideas you want to see, just comment them. :)

Cor woke up slowly. He was so comfortable, lying where he was, face cushioned by a shoulder. He groaned into Regis, before untangling himself from the other’s body.

In the early morning light that had somehow gotten through the curtains, Regis looked soft and happy, a small smile on his lips even in his sleep. Cor yawned, rubbing his face and looking down at him. He allowed himself to stroke Regis’ cheekbone before rolling out of bed.

Even in the living room the apartment smelt of sex, but the smell of arousal and lust were gone and faded. Cor picked up the clothing on the floor and folded it, putting it on the sofa. They were badly rumpled, but for Cor it didn’t matter - and Regis always had extra in his armiger.

He headed into the kitchen then.

It didn’t take long to cook up a simple breakfast, and Cor put it on a tray before carrying it back into his room.

Regis was still asleep, mouth wide open in a half-snore. He’d moved until he was lying in Cor’s space. Cor set the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed, running his hand through Regis’ hair - messing it up a little more.

“Regis?” He asked. “Wake up.”

Regis moaned into the bed, causing Cor to huff at him.

“Up.” He commanded, used to Regis’ ways. The man _hated_ waking up, and always had. The best time was when Clarus had thrown water onto him - Astrals, how Regis had screeched.

“Cor?” Came a muffled voice, before Regis rolled over and stared at him. It seemed to take several moments for the King’s brain to boot up. Regis jolted, sitting up then. He stared a Cor for a moment, before leaning forward and raising a hand to hold Cor’s cheek. When Cor just raised an eyebrow, he moved forward, kissing him.

Cor gladly kissed back.

“Still in heat?” Regis asked.

Cor nodded. “It’s not as strong right now.”

Regis then seemed to notice the food. Cor saw him perk up a little, and he had to roll his eyes. He picked up one of the plates and watched as Regis turned to sit up properly, before giving it to him.

“Don’t get any crumbs on my bed,” he said.

Regis laughed, “I’ll try not to.”

They ate quietly, comfortably. Regis took their empty plates and put the back onto the tray. He then wrapped his arms around Cor and dragged him down until he was back lying on the bed.

“What was that for?” Cor asked, amused.

“I felt like it,” Regis answered him, equally as amused.

Regis rolled himself on top of him, smiling down. Cor couldn’t help but crack a smile, one just for Regis. He watched as Regis’ eyes started to glitter mischievously.

“What..?” Cor stated, eyebrows raised.

Regis buried his face in Cor’s neck and Cor only had the time to frown before Regis _blew a raspberry like a child._

“Regis!” Cor complained at him, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He felt Regis’ grin. “You asshole.”

Regis - giggled - and did it again. Cor sighed at him. “This is the King I’m serving. These are the choice I've made.”

“You love me,” Regis joked.

Cor gave him a long lingering look. “I do.” He said it seriously, and he watched as Regis’ smile faltered.

Regis started stroking his hair softly. “I love you too,” he said it gently, voice warm. “Aulea must have known this before I did - she practically commanded me to be here. She said that we were practically mated already.”

Cor thought about this for a moment, before he shut his eyes. Regis was still stroking his hair. He thought for another moment, before deciding.

In a gesture that Regis would recognise, he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. He felt Regis freeze, breath stuttering. With one hand he moved the hand in his hair and placed it onto his bonding glands. He held it there firmly, opening his eyes to see Regis’ shocked stare.

“Are you sure?” He stuttered out.

Cor nodded.

Regis gripped his jaw and leaned down. Cor could feel his teeth, sharp but wanted, and he closed his eyes again. Regis bit his bonding gland hard, and he sighed. His arms moved to wrap around the other man.

Eventually, Regis released him. Cor saw his blood in his teeth and smiled. The bonding hadn’t hit him yet, but he knew they were already mated. He watched as Regis drew a potion out of the armiger and poured it onto the bond mark.

Cor moved to feel at it, tracing the new scar on his shoulder.

Regis stroked his face, giving his jaw little kisses. “Everything alright, Cor?”

“Yes,” he said, “of course.”

Cor pulled Regis to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. Their eyes met, and they both smiled.

* * *

 

Eventually, later, they did have to talk about it.

“Do you wish to publically be my mate?” Regis asked him, an arm slung around Cor’s shoulders.

“What?”

“Laws were made many years ago that while the King, like every citizen, can have more than one mate, and they didn’t need to be publicly known.”

Cor snorted, “I don't want to be more popular than I am already.”

“The public find you ‘cool’ and terrifying while the Citadel find you absolutely terrifying - it may be too late for that,” he sighed, looking at Cor fondly, “I will do what you wish to do.”

Cor thought about it for a while, before he shook his head “No, I don't want to be known like that.”

Regis understood - while he was used to the publicity of being royalty, it _was_ overwhelming for most, and Cor likely be asked to resign from the Crownsguard to take up the position of Prince. Cor would have hated every second of it. “That may be for the best. I need to have a child and as an omega-”

“I would get it worse than Aulea.”

Regis nodded slowly. “Much worse.”

Cor shifted, leaning his head on his elbow as he thought. “How did you even get the free time to come over here without giving this away?”

“Trickery, and the fact Aulea is covering for me. I only had meeting in the morning yesterday, and I came as soon as I could. While you were sleeping I did my paperwork, and today,” he grinned mischievously, “I’m ill.”

Cor poked him. “Skiving.”

“I don’t get to do it often.”

* * *

 

Cor had no idea how he’d managed to smuggle Regis back into the Citadel and not get caught. Neither did Regis by the look of it - they’d thought they’d get so far in, and then have to pass it off as the King was taking a walk. But… nobody saw them. When they walked into the rooms Cor turned to Regis.

“Princess Aulea’s fault?” He asked.

Regis nodded slowly, “that seems likely.” He patted Cor’s shoulder. “I’ll try and find her now.”

Cor watched him walk away, out the door, before he sat on one of the sofas. He looked at the door, thinking quietly.

They knew they had Aulea’s blessing for this - he _knew._ But that didn’t stop the feeling like he was about to be murdered by the Lucian Princess - His mate’s other _mate._ Regis was going to explain things to her now, but didn’t mean that he was going to be able to escape another long talk.

Cor drummed his fingers on his knee and waited.

He was still staring at the door when Regis walked back in, Aulea behind him. She was grinning at him, eyes sparking as she rushed passed Regis and ran to Cor.

“I’m so happy for you!” She practically dived at him, wrapping her arms around him.

Regis was chuckling in the background.

Aulea drew back a little to give him some space but she was still there, beaming. “It took you two so long. I thought you both would never have gotten around to it.”

“We’re not that bad,” Regis said.

“No, you’re worse.”

Cor snorted, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re not much better, my co-mate.”

He scoffed at her, and she poked him in the cheek.

There was a pause before her grin became evil. “So, how was the sex?”

Regis was choking in the background, so Cor did what he had to do. “I’m not sure yet - we need more practice.”

Aulea threw her head back and cackled. Regis had gone red, and Cor tried not to let the smile on his lips betray him.

“Well Regis has a whole bedroom for you to get practice in,” she said, still smiling.

“I can’t wait,” he dryly stated.

With one of her hands resting on his shoulder she turned to Regis. “Can you give up a minute?”

Regis blinked, looking at them. “Of course,” he said, running a hair through his hair. He looked at Aulea, then Cor, before nodding and walking out the door he just came from.

Aulea took at time to sit next to him, crossing her legs enough that she kneed him a little. He just blinked at her. She smiled softly at him.

“I really am happy for the two of you,” she gently rested a hand on his arm, “you deserve to be happy, Cor. It’s just - I was wondering -”

Cor tilted his head.

She sighed, “we’ve known each other for so long haven’t we?”

“I’ve known you since I was fifteen coming back from the road trip.”

“Astrals, were you tiny back then.”

“I wasn’t that bad.”

“You were _tiny,_ Cor. And now look at you - twenty-three and everyone thinks you’re going to be Marshal when Athena finally retires.”

Cor gave a soft laugh, “and you were just dating the Prince and now look at _you_.”

“That’s the thing I was wondering about. Cor?” She looked at him, nervously biting her lip.

“Mmmh?”

“I know we’re co-mates now, but - I would like to try being mates - or dating, anyway.”

Cor looked at her and - _oh._ That - sounded like a good idea.

“I - I would like to try that too,” he said softly, like anyone could hear them there.

Aulea beamed and quickly turned to kiss him, pressing her lips upon his. Cor let her, feeling the differences between her and Regis. When her lips left his she turned her head, keeping the press of her cheek against his. “Do you want to give Regis a shock?”

Cor smirked.

“Regis!” She called, “come back in, please.” She stood up, brushing down her dress as she did so.

When Regis walked in he eyed the two them warily. Aulea gestured to him to come closer.

“Cor and I have decided something,” she announced.

“Yes?” Regis asked nervously, frowning.

In one strong motion she turned to Cor - and he could see Regis, and he knew that Regis would have a good line of sight for this. She put a hand under Cor’s chin and lifted it a little. Then she was kissing him hard, and he was kissing her back, and he could see Regis’ eyes widen.

Cor had a thought - and he allowed his mouth to open just a little. Aulea instantly _knew_ , and he felt her smile against his lips before she deepened the kiss.

They both heard Regis squeak.

Cor drew himself away from her, and they both turned to look at a blushing Regis. Cor smirked.

“Why are you looking like that?” She teased.

“Aulea… Cor… you are going to be the death of me,” but in the end, he smiled.


End file.
